Victoria Gryffindor and the Greek gods
by NNerise
Summary: Victoria make a strange discovery whilst looking through some old things. This leads to her making a dangerous journey and finally feeling as if she fits in. Until... This story is set AFTER the Blood of Olympus and DURING Harry's first year at Hogwarts so beware of spoilers. Pairings- Nico X Will, Percabeth, Leo X Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Victoria sighed. The day she had been dreading for months was actually here and it felt a lot worse than she expected. Well, at least I'm alone all day she thought.

She went into her mums old room and looked at the piece of card on her desk. It was from the funeral service, the date of death was 29th of may, exactly 1 year ago. Vicky just looked at it silently, one tear rolling down her face.

She decided she would look through some of her mums things, just for old times sake.. She found photographs that made her laugh and some painting they had done together that made her cry. she'd just about decided to go back into her room to read when she came across a yellowed envelope. It was sealed and addressed to her she hesitated wondering if there was reason nobody had given her this, but her curiosity won. She opened the letter and began to read.

To my darling daughter Victoria,

There are some thing that you need to know about your father. I have always told you the truth, we met when I was 17 and had and on/off relationship for 4 years. It was only like this because your father had a very important job, it couldn't be put on hold. Not even for us. Your father is Poseiden, god of the sea. I have always know that if something were to happen to me, he would want you to know the truth. I have asked your aunt Julie to give this to you when you turn 13, it would be much to dangerous if you did not know the truth. You are a Demigod.

I'll love you always,

Mum

Victoria stared at the paper with extreme confusion. This didn't make any sense. Her dad was a god?

No way, she thought, mum must've been planning to play a joke on me. She heard the front door open and quickly shoved the piece of paper into her jeans pocket.

"Vicky, are you home?", her aunt Julie called up the stairs.

"Yeh", she replied. "I'll be down now."

That night, Vicky had a really strange dream about a giant flying ship, after a while it exploded and a strange object came flying out of the explosion. As it got closer she realized it was a boy with curly brown hair on what looked like a flying metal dragon. The boy kept yelling;

"Yay Festus! Woooo."

Vicky woke up a lot earlier than usual, wondering where in her imagination that dream came from. She looked down at herself and frowned. I must've fallen asleep reading, she thought. she was still fully dressed and her book was on the floor. As she bent over to retrieve her book, she heard a scrunching soung in her pocket and she remembered the letter.

As soon as she thought about it she was confused, she got ready for school and made the decision to show the letter to her best friend, Drake.

Victoria hated school, with a passion. She'd only moved into this school this year and in the first week the teachers had found out she had ADHD and dyslexia. Everyone had picked on her for weeks, except Drake.

He was quite tall for an 11 year old, he had a slight limp and a hair condition that meant he always had to keep his hat on. People bullied him too. They became friends when they were the last 2 people to be paired up in class; when they had to sit by each other in the canteen because nobody wanted them on their table, things like that. At first it was kind of an uncomfortable relationship, but after a while Vicky began to really care for Drake. He was the first and only friend she'd ever had.

Vicky got her bag ready and left for school, calling goodbye to her aunt as she left. When she got to school she at on the bench and began to look through her bag. She was still looking through it 10 minutes later when Drake walked over to her.

"What are you looking for?", he said after a few seconds.

"My damn timetable, I cant remember what lessons we have first", she said angrily.

"Uh, Vick", he said, trying not to laugh. "We have English first and then science, same as every other day."

"Oh, I knew that."

Drake just rolled his eyes; "Yeh, of course you did."

She threw me a dirty look but after a second they were both laughing. Vicky looked down at her watch and then put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter.

"Here Drake, take a look at this," she said, handing him the paper.

"I found it yesterday in my mums old things. I didn't understand, I thought maybe..." She stopped when she saw the expression on Drakes face.

He looked at the paper in horror and then handed it back to her. He took a can of pop out of his bag and drank deeply. When the can was empty, he began chewing on it.

"Drake!," Vicky said, her eyebrows raised. "What is it? Just spit it out."

"Nothing," he said, much too quickly. "Oh my gods," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?," Vick said loudly, but just as she asked the bell for first lesson rang. Drake walked off without giving an answer. Vicky went to her English class feeling annoyed and confused.

Drake avoided her all through English, sitting over the opposite side of the class room. She wasn't too bothered though, she knew she could corner him in science. He had to sit by her, was really strict about her seating plan. Vicky didn't pay any attention in English, instead she used the time to doodle a picture of the metal dragon from her dream.

After English Victoria rushed to science knowing she could finally get some answers from Drake. She was still confused by his reaction to the letter. When she arrived she was immediately disappointed, Drake wasn't there yet even though she was sure he'd left English before her.

Vicky sat down and waited. had already begun her lesson when Drake dawdled in, dragging his feet. He mumbled an apology for being sat and then sat down next to Victoria.

Vicky waited impatiently for all the students to turn their attention back to the teacher and then she muttered;

"So what's going on Drake?"

Drake sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise..." He was interrupted by a loud smash. The windows of the science class had caved in, everybody ducked to dodge the glass and then the screaming started. Drake pulled Vicky underneath the table and she quickly peeked around the side.

And then, she froze in shock. She pulled back and shook her head, what I saw must've been a hallucination, she thought. Trolls don't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoria's mind refused to process what was going on. All she could think about was the fact that everyone in the class was going to be hurt unless she did something. She began to move from underneath the table but Drake grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Drake! What are you doing!? We need to help them" she said angrily. She attempted to move from underneath the table but Drake stopped her again. She turned around, stared at him and said;

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"Vik, for Zeus' sake, listen to me. Trolls are really stupid, the only time they move from their cave is to hunt. Your a demigod, he's after you!"

Victoria just stared at him in shock. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from underneath the table, but this time he pulled her the other way - towards the door. Victoria glanced back, considering wether to go back. As she turned around she heard a loud crash and saw the wall cave in. The troll was already heading towards her and Drake, she turned around and ran.

There ran without a pause to the back of the school, once they got out Drake pulled Victoria to a stop. He glanced back at the school and said;

"It's okay, trolls are slow. We have a few minutes."

Victoria stared at him, a look of terror dawning on her face.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We need to get to your aunt's house asap. She knows what to do, I'll explain when we get there."

They paused because they heard a loud bang. Victoria glanced at Drake and a nervous giggle escaped her lips.

"We should probably get going then", she said.

They began jogging towards her aunt's house. It only took them about 10 minutes, when they got there Victoria unlocked the door and walked in.

"Aunt Julie? Are you here?" she called out.

"Julie, it's Drake. Somethings happened she needs to get to camp - now"

Victoria's aunt Julie came running down the stairs.

"Oh my gods, what happened Drake!?" she shouted.

"It was a troll, everything else is to busy with Gaea. Were lucky really, it could have been worse. She's really powerful..", Drake explained.

"Okay, I can deal with this... I have about 10 drachma upstairs. I'll use one to contact Chiron, you can use the rest" Julie said. She ran upstairs and came down a few seconds later handing Grover nine golden coins with strange pictures on them. She then turned around and headed towards the kitchen, muttering something about a sink and a rainbow.

"Good I can use one to contact Grover, he'll send out a team to pick us up."

He waited until Julie had come back and then he headed towards the kitchen. Victoria was left alone with her aunt and suddenly her mouth went dry. What was she supposed to say to someone who lied to her for over a year?

"I'm going to miss you Vik..." her aunt said slowly, tears filling her eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?" she said. Her own eyes tearing up.

"It wasn't my choice , it was you mums... It was the last thing she asked me to do. I thought I should respect that."

Victoria nodded. "I'm going to miss you to.."

They hugged and by the time Drake got back, her aunt Julie had explained the basics. She was going to camp-half blood. It was a camp for demigods. Drake was a saytr. The camp leader, Chiron, was a centaur.

Her aunt said that Drake could answer any questions she had, and that they should get going. As they left Drake said;

"I just spoke to Grover, he's the head saytr. He said there's alot going on with the war right now and he won't be able to get a team sent out for at least 2 days. He told me that there's a small hide out in central pack, its guarded from monsters. Were heading there."

Victoria just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. They walked in silence to the end of the street and waited on the bus stop.

Victoria glanced longingly in the direction of her house. This could be the last time I'm ever here she thought. She wiped a tear from her face and stared ahead determinedly, she would not allow this to be the last time she saw her aunt. And just watch, she thought, if anyone tries to stand in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bus arrived and Victoria bought tickets for her and Drake using the money her aunt had gave her they left the house. They went to the back of the bus walking past a group large boys who were staring at them, Victoria kept her head down. Any other day she'd be up for an argument, but today all she wanted to do was avoid confrontation. They sat down at the back of the bus and Victoria looked over at Drake, she was surprised to see a puzzeled look on his face.

"What's wrong Drake?" she asked.

"I thought... well I thought I could smell monsters but I don't know now..", he replied slowly.

"Smelled monsters!?", Victoria asked.

"It's a Saytr thing."

They travelled for about an hour, both keeping quiet and were nearing central park when the boys all stood up. They all started to head towards them so Victoria nudged Drake. He looked up and said;

"No! For Ares' sake why is it always us!"

"What?", Victoria said.

"The smells back, and now I know why...", he replied.

"Why?", Victoria asked annoyed. Obviously she wouldn't know, why couldn't he just explain? Drake just looked at her confused.

"You have to look at their faces, Vick. Like, properly look. You have to try and see through the mist."

She did as he said, stared at the boys faces. She really concentrated and as if someone was cleaning their faces away, they suddenly looked different. Their faces changed and instead of looking like idiots, now they looked like idiots with only one eye.

"Cyclops", she whispered.

"How did you know that?", Drake asked.

"I'll explain later, if we ever get off this bus. What do we do now!?" As Victoria asked the three Cyclops began to grow in size.

"We need to get out of here, we need to run!", Drake shouted. Just as Drake shouted that, the bus came to a stop and the bus driver got off. Victoria looked over to Drake and said;

"How are supposed to get off!?"

"I have an idea", he replied, sitting down. "Let me just take my shoes off."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief and looked towards the Cyclops', they had stopped growing and were hunched over and staring at her.

"Demigod food!" The closest to her roared. The other two cheered in agreement and pulled speers from behind them. Victoria shook her head, how could she have missed those. She looked around in search of

a weapon and pulled a pipe from the floor of the bus. She looked back at the Cyclops' who had raised their speers and had just realised that she wouldn't have enough time to use the pipe when the window to her left smashed. Somebody grabbed her by her arm and pulled her through it.

She stared at Drake in shock. He had goat legs. I mean, she knew that's what a saytr was but she never really believed it. She shook her head. You've just seen a Cyclops for Poseiden's sake, she thought, a saytr is nothing.

"Run!", Drake shouted and Victoria looked back to see the Cyclops' clambering out of the bus. She ran.

With the pipe still in her hands she ran up the street in front of her and turned right at the crossroads, realising to late that Drake had gone the opposite way. When she realised her wasn't behind her she ran into an alley and stopped running. She peered around the corner and sighed with relief when she couldn't see or hear the Cyclops'. She left the alley and began quietly walking back down the street. When she got to the corner where she and Drake split, she stopped. She crept around the corner.

"Drake", she said quietly. "Are you here?"

She walked around for around 10 minutes, conscious of the fact it was getting dark. She called out again and was really getting worried when she finally got a reply.

"Vicky, I'm in the alleyway over here. I've found somewhere we can stay for the night", she heard Drake say.

She sighed with relief and headed towards the alleyway. She turned around the corner and saw the glow of a fire and smiled.

"I'm so glad you thought of a fire Drake, I'm freeze... Ahhhhh!", she screamed as she was lifted up by her ankle. She wriggled around attempting to get down but stopped when she heard a low chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You demigods are always taken in by us", she looked up and saw one of the Cyclops' tying her ankle to a rope. When he had finished he tied the other side of the rope to a lamppost. She was hanging by her ankle from a lamppost and she hadn't even been able to find Drake. She resisted the urge to sob.

"Looks like were gonna eat well tonight", the second Cyclops said with a grin that reached his eye.

"Yeah, lets let her hang there for a while first though, the fear smells great", said the third Cyclops and all three of them started laughing. A horrible, deep, snorting laugh that sounded like thunder.

She glanced at the rope, trying to figure out if there was a way she could break it. She saw a weak spot in the rope and then she remembered she was hanging from a lamppost. She glanced down, by breaking the rope, all she would do is kill herself. She was just about ready to give up trying to figure a way out of the situation when she heard a tapping noise coming from the end of the alleyway.

She stopped struggling and a wide smile spread across her face, she remembered that sound from the happy weekends of horse riding with her mum - it was the sound of hooves. Drake.

She twisted herself around to see the Cyclops' and that's when she realised that they had heard the sound to. They had completely paused their discussion on the best way to eat her and were listening out for the sound. It happened again, three quick taps, they sounded closer this time. She hoped with all her heart that Drake had a plan because she didn't.

The taps kept happening, three at a time getting closer and closer. After the taps had happened four times, one of the Cyclops' called out using Victoria's voice.

"Drake? Drake is that you?"

There was no reply. Victoria was beginning to wonder if it was actually Drake when the saytr come racing out from the shadows. He ran to the end of the alleyway, leaving Victoria behind. She stared after him in shock. He just, left her. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and told herself she didn't care. Two of the Cyclops' run after Drake and she could hear the sounds of him running away for ages.

After about ten minutes when the sound of the two Cyclops' chasing Drake had long disappeared the tapping sound came back again. Victoria twisted around so fast that the rope almost snapped. She couldn't of heard that right. She saw Drake run away.

Unless... unless Drake had purposefully led the two Cyclops away and then come back for her. Victoria's heart was pounding so loud in her chest she nearly missed the second set of tapping. She smiled. Yes, it was definitely the sound of hooves.

Drake came charging out of the shadows throwing large stones at the Cyclops, he circled around it edging it towards the lamppost. When the Cyclops was underneath Victoria, Drake just circled it keeping it in that place. He threw a stone in the Cyclops eye and when he bent over, roaring in anger and pain, Drake shouted;

"Jump onto his back!"

Victoria pulled her leg and watched as the rope slowly began to snap. It took a while, but the rope finally snapped. She fell with a loud bang onto the Cyclops' back, as soon as she landed on his back, the Cyclops straightened up. Victoria slid down his back and fell to the ground landing on her ankle. She fell to the floor with a scream.

"Drake, what can we do now?", she asked, gasping in pain.

"We need to get a weapon. Some Celestial Bronze, it's rare though. We could be better off running away."

"I can't, I think my ankle's broken."

He turned to look at her, sympathy and fear both evident in his face.

"Ask you dad," he said. "Just ask in your head as if your talking to him."

Dad, please. She thought, I need your help. We need to get to camp. I need to be somewhere I belong dad, please. For one horrible moment nothing happened. She looked over at Drake with fear, but also acceptance. If she was going to die, at least she was going to die knowing the truth.

She reached over and took Drake's hand, he one of the only people that had ever accepted her for who she was. As she took his hand two things happened. A bright green light appeared above their heads. A large trident began to fall down from the sky along with a sword.

The word were so clear in her head it was as if they were spoken.

"You know what to do."

She caught the trident and Drake caught the sword. She threw the trident into the ground and immediately the ground shook. The Cyclops fell to the ground and Drake rushed forward a stabbed him in the eye. He screamed loudly and turned to dust.

"How did you know what to do with the trident."

"A legend my Mum told me about..."

She walked forward and pulled the trident from the ground, as she picked it up it began to shrink. Eventually it was the size of a normal sword. She looked at Drake confused and he just shrugged.

"It's time to go, were only about a ten minutes away from central park," Drake said.

"Ok," she replied and they started walking.


End file.
